Random-ness Wiki News
The Random-ness Wiki News Network '''(or '''Random-ness Wiki News for short) is a news network set up by the users of Random-ness Wiki. The Random-ness News gathers up news and shares information about them. All of the news broadcasts are held at the Random-ness Wiki News Network Studios. Many broadcasts have been on the Network such as Shadow the Hedgehog's massacre and Evil Gertie the Dinosaur attacking Tokyo, Japan. The anchors in the studio are usually fictional characters, real people, or users in which their appearances are their's from The Bunker. http://images.wikia.com/random-ness/images/9/98/RNWNLogo.png Broadcasts *Shadow the Hedgehog's Massacre *Evil Gertie the Dinosaur attacking Tokyo, Japan *Evil Gertie the Dinosaur being defeated by the Special Forces *Kittens found in Space *A group found at a street cheering at a local sign Anchors Many anchors that have held broadcasts before. *Sweet Bro (Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff) *Gaepora (The Legend of Zelda) *AwesomeCartoonFan01's PPG Appearance (Random-ness Wiki) *JonTron in his anime appearance (Game Grumps Anime) *Gaben (Valve) Objects/Merchandise RNWNMug.png|Object/Merchandise Promotional Artwork Feel free to add your own promotional artwork here. RNWNBanner.png|Promotional Banner Ideas If you have any ideas for RNWN, just put down your idea and sign your signature next to it. BREAKING NEWS: The United Nations meet to try to fix the wars, famines, and oil slicks going on. It sadly ends with all of the representatives fighting each other with liverwurst, totally not because of some wacky dog-like children. ACF, The Local and Insane Cartoon Fanatic That likes Food 22:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS: A spicy firey chili pepper has been found. Apparently this may come in use for a zombie apocolypse along with rare pea plants, sunflowers, cabbages, and clovers. Hey look the internet! I can FINALLY sell my Kidneys! 22:10, January 2, 2013 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS: Grunkle Stan takes off his shirt, takes a picture of himself, and sends it through the internet. But soon it becomes a supervirus, affecting everything that is electricity-related. EVERYONE RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!!! Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 22:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) MORE BREAKING NEWS: Mabel and Waddles go to Antartica and get attacked by a crazy Ice King. The Peguins of Madagascar then come and save Mabel and her pig. More at 5. ACF, The Local Insane Cartoon Fanatic That likes Food 22:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT BREAKING NEWS: An entire town gather aroung a street sign to watch it do nothing. In case of an emergency, my @$$ an be used as a floatation device. 22:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) DIRE LIFE CHANGING NEWS: Sweet Bro falls down those stairs again. Hella Jeff is reporter. LARRY!? I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! 22:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS: Gabe Newell becomes President of Mars; outlaws the Number 3. 79% of stair accidents happen on the stairs. 22:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) THE MOST IMPORTANT NEWS EVER TO EXIST: '''All sodas are outlawed except for Pepsi. In other news, multiple riots near the Pepsico HQ. WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU THINK ABOUT DEATH AND GET SAD AND STUFF! 23:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) '''THE GRESTEST NEWS REPORT EVER: Wendy dumps Robbie. *le gasp* ACF, The Local Insane Cartoon Fanatic That likes Food 02:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) BREAKBING NEWNS: Dufe...... like stuff HASS been happenig Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 18:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Random Works!